Él es mi: Amante ala antigua
by Moownca Kristel Swan Cullen
Summary: Ella sólo quiere hacer una cosa, él le recuerda que no lo criaron como a ella...pero si ella aceptara su propuesta él aceptaria hacer lo que ella le pidiera, por que la ama, por que su vida SI depende de ello.


**N/A: ****LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.(Escuchen la canción: amante a la antigua de Roberto Carlos, está hermosa la canción, así es como me imagino a Edward diciéndoselo.)**

Estaba acostada en mi cama ya cambiada con mi pijama de Calvin klein (cortesía de Alice) entre los brazos del ser más PERFECTO de todo este universo, Charlie había salido de la ciudad por el fin de semana, así que Edward ha estado aquí todo el día conmigo.

-¿Edward?-susurré contra su pecho.

-¿Mmm?- dijo mientras seguía acariciando mis rizos con una mano mientras que con la otra me abrazaba.

-Dime que me amas.

-Hasta que ya no pueda más y me quede afónico, lo cual es prácticamente imposible.-yo alcé la vista para verlo, izo una sonrisa de lado, mi favorita, pero yo aun esperaba el: te amo.-TE AMO BELLA SWAN, MÁS QUE A CUALQUIER OTRA COSA QUE PUEDA EXISTIR-gritó, a lo cual sonreí-te amo-susurró- espero que lo sepas.- me tomó de la barbilla y me dio un ligero beso.

-Lo sé.-él arrugó la frente.

-Entonces por qué…

-Me gusta escucharlo de tu melodiosa voz-dije interrumpiéndolo y dándole un beso para que no notara mi sonrojo.

-¿Y yo no merezco escucharlo de TÚ melodiosa voz?

-Mi voz no es melodiosa.

-Bella…-jajajaja disfrutaba esto, que me dijera que mi voz era melodiosa (aunque no lo fuera), que me amaba, y lo especial que era para él.

-Te-a-mo –dije remarcando cada sílaba- más de lo que tú puedas amarme a mí.

-Eso es prácticamente imposible Bella-y me besó para que no pudiera rezongar, fue un beso tan...tan...tan… como ninguno otro, dulce, cariñoso, lleno de amor y de pasión, me hacía agua cuando estaba con él, olvidaba todo a mi alrededor, donde estábamos, hasta mi nombre…lo único que recordaba era quien me estaba besando y que no merecía tenerlo.

Me empezó a faltar el aire a sí que no separamos.

-¿Por qué es imposible?

-Soy un vampiro.

-Y…

-Yo sé más que tú como amar, aunque esto sea tan nuevo para mí como para ti yo SÉ que te amo más.

-Eso es mentira.

-¿Por qué lo dices amor?-dijo y sentándose por lo tanto asiendo que yo también me sentara pero en su regazo.

-Por que si me amaras tanto como dices, tendrías…relaciones…conmigo.-lo solté.

-Eso no demuestra cuanto ama una persona a otra.

-¡Oooh vamos!, para mí sí, yo te amo y deseo demostrártelo.

-Bella…

-Edward-dije desafiándolo.

-Yo vengo de otra época, ya te lo había explicado- se paró de la cama y yo me puse sobre mis rodillas en la cama viendo hacia él.

-No hay nadie, ni hermanos Cullens, ni padres, ni gente viéndonos, por favor, una sola vez, mi primera vez…es lo único que te pido.

-NO.

-Edward…-dije triste y desilusionada por el hecho de que me haya gritado y él nunca me grita.

-Bella entiéndelo,-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, alado de mí y tomaba mis manos-Yo soy de esos amantes a la antigua que suelen todavía mandar flores-dijo señalando el florero de mi burock, y me abrazó.- De aquellos que en el pecho aún abrigan, recuerdos de románticos amores, yo soy aquél amante apasionado

que aún usa fantasía en sus romances, le gusta contemplar la madrugada, soñando entre los brazos de su amada, yo sueño despierto, sueño con un nosotros y nuestro futuro y que me gustaría que tuvieras todo lo que quisieras.-dijo dulcemente.

-Todo lo que quiero es a ti, eternamente, y hacerte mío- dije mientras ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándome lentamente para besarlo, pero él quito mis brazos.

-Yo simplemente soy de esa clase, que ya no es muy común en nuestros días, las cartas de amor- dijo sacando un papel perfectamente bien doblado, era una carta, para mí…de amor- El beso en la mano- tomó mi mano y le dio un beso en el dorso, lo cual izo que me sonrojara- así era como cortejábamos a las damas en mis tiempos, tomaríamos el té en el jardín, pasearíamos con chaperonas, te robaría uno que otro beso mientras nadie nos viera. Habría muchas manchas de carmín entre las sombras del jardín.-dijo paseando un dedo por mis labios, supongo que las manchas de carmín es por mis labios rojos.

-Pero no es así, estamos en el siglo XXI, yo no fui criada como tú…

-Tienes razón,- dijo interrumpiéndome- yo fui criado de otra manera y aunque voy vestido igual que cualquiera –se paró y señaló su ropa-y vivo con la vida de hoy…Pero es cierto que con frecuencia sufro por amor, por no poder besarte más profundamente, por no poderte hacer mía cada vez que lo deseo…porque va en contra de mis principios y porque…no lo soportaría…-agachó la cabeza con un deje de tristeza-no soportaría lastimarte.

-Tan solo…inténtalo…- dije parándome y tratando de besarlo.

-Bella…te deseo…y deseo intentarlo pero…no me controlaría además, a mi me enseñaron que para eso tendrías que estar casada conmigo y no sería solo…hacerlo, sería hacer el amor, Bella.

-Yo quiero hacer el amor contigo Edward, demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti, por favor…hagámoslo.

-No Bella, quiero hacerlo del modo correcto y aunque yo sigo este mundo con sus modas y modismos, el amor es para mí siempre lo mismo.

-Está bien- realmente no deseaba pelear con Edward por esto, y más porque ya lo habíamos discutido un millón de veces.

-Bella…

-¿Si?

-¿En verdad quieres hacerlo conmigo?...ya sabes… ¿el amor?

-Más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.-una chispa de esperanza explotó en mi interior.

-Ok entones…-se arrodilló, sacó una cajita de gamuza azul marino, la abrió, (tenía un hermoso anillo de diamantes dentro) y dijo- cásate conmigo.

**Espero que allan disfruta mi forma alternativa de pedirle matrimonio a Bella, ¿escucharon la canción? Es todo lo que yo quiero en un hombre. **

**¿les gustó mi song-shot? Aww me costó hacerlo, más por que creo que no expresó todo lo que quería expresar.**

**En fin xoxo MM.**

**MxE.**


End file.
